Laxus' Coat
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: ONESHOT! Laxus is back from a mission, and Lucy takes the opportunity to get some answers from her boyfriend. How does his coat never fly off? Where does he get the power to use his magic? LaLu Laxus/Lucy


**A cute little funny drabble I thought of. It's weird writing something that doesn't reach 6k words, but also kind of nice. My beta has her hands full with a few other oneshots of mine, and since this is a shorter, more light-hearted one, I decided to go ahead and post it without editing.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Shifting under the warm sheets, Lucy curled herself against the large body that hadn't been there when she had fallen asleep. He was on his back with an arm hugging her to his chest. Tracing a finger along the tribal tattoos along his left side, she smiled. Laxus had been gone for the last two weeks on a mission with the Thunder Legion, though it seems like he made it back safe and sound. At least, Lucy couldn't find any bandages on his torso.

Not that Laxus ever got injured.

She heard a pleased growl rumble in response to her feather touches on his chest. Tilting her head, Lucy saw her boyfriend turning his head to smile at her. His blue eyes were hazy, and it was clear that he was still half-asleep.

"I'll be right back," Lucy whispered, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. Slipping out the covers, she caught Laxus sleepily smirking at her. He loved seeing her in his clothes and right now she wore his old leopard print button down on top of her black panties. It was still early, but some light graced through the windows of their home and let her find her way into the kitchen.

After a quick drink of water, Lucy put her glass away and was ready to crawl back into bed with her lover. On her way back to the bedroom, however, her feet got tangled in something, but luckily she caught herself on her hands. Twisting around to sit on the floor, Lucy grabbed the offending fabric. It was dark and large so she stood up to hold it in the light and was surprised to realize that it was Laxus' black coat.

Usually, he was so particular about where it was placed. It was hard to believe he'd just leave it on the ground. Lucy started folding it up to make it easier to carry when her fingers brushed the gray trimmed fur and a spark stung her. Yelping from surprise more than pain, Lucy warily looked at the coat in her arms with a raised brow.

Cautiously, she hovered an index finger over the fur and noticed the faint movement following the appendage and was shocked again when she accidentally brushed the fuz. Of course the coat of a Lightning magic user would be brimming with static electricity.

 _It probably clings to him, and that's why it never flies off in battle_ , Lucy joked, quietly giggling at the thought. Her amusement calmed down while she thought more about it. _Sweet Mavis_. Clapping a hand over her mouth to try and muffle the surge of laughter bubbling inside of her, Lucy decided to test her theory.

The mage was still sleeping when the female blonde crept back into their room. Despite the rising sun, the window blinds kept the area dark. Always the light sleeper, his eyes cracked open when she started crawling across her side of the bed to kneel beside him. After noticing was was in her arms, Laxus grunted and sat up. Lucy draped the long coat over his shoulders, patting down the fabric to let it rub against his conductive skin.

A happy flush adorned her cheeks, both from humour and the fact that she liked seeing him shirtless wearing his coat as much as he liked her in his shirt, and he knew it. Wrapping both arms around him and resting her cheek against his shoulder, Lucy nuzzled her nose against his neck. It was a long time into their relationship before he felt comfortable letting her do that. Some kind of dragon instinct to keep enemies away from the sensitive jugular area.

Right as he got comfortable, laying his head on top of her, she gingerly lifted the edge of fabric on the opposing shoulder up. There it was, a slight resistance that fought to keep the fur clinging to him. Warm satisfaction filled her when she saw a spark of blue static flicker between his flesh and the black coat.

Lucy snorted and couldn't contain her laughter, startling the tired Dragonslayer. Once she had his full attention, she patted down the shoulder and grinned, wishing she could take a picture of his reaction when she lifted it back up and there were more sparks.

"It's not like I do it on purpose," Laxus murmured, an embarrassed flush coloring his face. Lucy kissed his cheek.

"You're so cute when you pout."

"I'm not pouting!" Setting his mouth into a hard frown, he rolled his eyes when she chuckled.

"So is this how you get your power?" Lucy teased, moving a leg over to straddle his hips over the gray bedsheets.

"No, I don't eat static," he growled. Though Laxus normally loved bantering with his girlfriend, he'd only gotten two hours of sleep, which made him more than a little snippy. "I eat…" There was an audible clack of his teeth as he forced himself to stop talking. Sleep deprivation also had a tendency to make him say things that he normally wouldn't.

His abrupt silence only served to fuel Lucy's curiosity. Everyone knew that the Dragonslayer's had to consume their respective element in order to use their magic, but no one knew where Laxus obtained his power, except maybe the Thunder Legion. Not even Lucy after dating for eight months.

Tightening her thighs on his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck, her forehead pressed against his.

"Laxus," she sang, "is there something you want to tell me?"

"No." His tone allowed for no argument, so Lucy decided to take the route of negotiation. Her hands slid down his shoulders, lightly raking his nails on his warm skin, and undid the the first button of her borrowed shirt.

"Please?" A second button was undone.

"Never."

"Pretty please?" The third button revealed enough cleavage to make it clear that she wasn't wearing a bra.

This time his response was a pained groan, and Lucy knew that she was winning. With a sweet kiss, coupled with his foggy mind from exhaustion, he gave in.

"Fine, as long as no one ever hears of this," her grumpy lover grumbled. The Celestial mage smiled and nodded her agreement, but his following words were mumbled and impossible to understand. When Lucy asked him to repeat it, his face flamed red, and he admitted, "I get my power from lightning lacrima."

For a moment, Lucy couldn't find any words and sat there in silence.

"You...what do you suck the lightning from lacrima?"

"No!" Laxus denied. "I...crack them open with my teeth and then...spit out the shards." He refused to meet her eye but could see in his peripheral vision that his lovely girlfriend was biting her lip.

"Where do you get them?"

"They're small, marble-sized lightning lacrima, and I have to special order them from a shop on the far side of town and then Freed picks them up for me," he grunted. In her defence, Lucy tried. She covered her mouth with both hands and even held her breath, though she knew that he could feel her shaking. Narrowing his eyes and releasing a growly sigh out of his nose, Laxus said, "Go ahead."

With his permission, Lucy let herself be wracked with laughter until her belly hurt. One hand landed on her stomach and the other was pressed to her temple while her beloved boyfriend crossed his arms and started sulking, leaning back against the headboard.

"You're the worst," he groaned.

"You love me."

"I don't think I want to marry you anymore." Her brow furrowed.

"What did you say?" Lucy was shocked and confused, but butterflies began fluttering in her stomach as a smile quirked her lips. His hand slipped under his coat to an inside pocket.

"I mean, I got this during my mission, but maybe I'll just give it to Freed instead." Honey brown eyes sparked with interest at the small wooden box sitting in his large hand. It was always a special moment when Laxus could make Lucy speechless. Her mouth hung open, wordlessly glancing between the ring box and her boyfriend's smug expression.

Picking it up from his grasp, cradling it between slender fingers, and opened it. She swallowed a lump in her throat, scared that she was somehow mistaking the situation, and looked inside.

Sitting within plush silver velvet was a slender, twisted platinum band curling around two stones, a white and yellow diamond. Sliding the cool metal onto her left ring finger, Lucy tossed the box and heard it thump against the floor somewhere behind her. Crystal tears pooled in her eyes.

They had never been a very sappy couple, but Lucy threw herself at her boyfriend, her fiancé, and peppered his face with kisses.

"That's a yes?"

"We'll have the perfect marriage. Just you, me, and Freed," she teased, happy tears still streaking down her cheeks. Laxus growled at the reminder of Lucy's favorite joke and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Give me that ring back," he said, reaching for her hand.

"But it looks so good on me," she pouted. "I'm keeping it." Laxus smirked and laced his finger with hers, lifting her hand to kiss the ring that now stood proudly against her fair skin. Then the Lightning mage kissed her chest where she had previously opened the buttoned shirt. While it was a sweet moment, any other occasion would already have her on her back with her hulking lover leaning over her.

Unable to resist teasing Laxus some more, Lucy twisted her fingers in his spiky blond hair and pulled his head back to meet their eyes.

"You know, normally guys get on their knees when proposing." To be fair, this had most likely not been Laxus' proposal plan. He gave her a wry grin and scratched the back of his head, the usual sign that he knew something he didn't want to tell her. Most times, it was because he knew she'd get angry.

"I would...but my leg is broken."

* * *

 **Awhile ago I thought about how Laxus' coat wouldn't go flying off during battle, and this came from it. Then I wondered where he got the lightning to eat for his magic and added it in.**


End file.
